


Retalhos de Cetim

by FerRed4



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Brazilian!Grantaire, Carnival, Grantaire is brazilian, M/M, Platonic Love, Songfic, commedia dell arte
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerRed4/pseuds/FerRed4
Summary: Grantaire é um dançarino brasileiro. Enjolras é um gringo francês que quebra seu coração bem no dia de carnaval.





	Retalhos de Cetim

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic terá grandes referências a commedia dell'arte, um gênero de teatro que eu amo demais. O romance na verdade será baseado no triângulo amoroso de Arlequim, Colombina e Pierrot. Para que vocês não fiquem perdidos, vou deixar um resuminho da história deles.  
> A fábula mudou muito com o passar do tempo, mas de forma geral, conta a história de Pierrot, um serviçal sonhador que morre de amores por Colombina. O sentimento do palhaço é a descrição do amor platônico. Pierrot suspira pelos cantos e escreve cartas de amor que nunca entrega para Colombina.  
> Pierrot amava Colombina, que por sua vez amava Arlequim (um palhaço, bobo da corte)e que, como bom amante, também desejava Colombina. Em uma das versões, Pierrot e Colombina são amigos de infância. Pierrot, como de praxe, sofre seu amor em silêncio e escreve longos textos apaixonados para seu amor secreto. Como “quem não não arrisca, não petisca”, em um carnaval Colombina conhece Arlequim que lhe rouba um beijo. Colombina se apaixona por Arlequim e foge com ele, deixando para trás o Pierrot desolado.  
> O casal passa dificuldades em sua nova vida e em uma noite, Colombina encontra uma carta de amor de seu amigo Pierrot, e assim descobre o seu amor por ela. Colombina percebe que é um amor puro, despede-se de Arlequim e reencontra Pierrot, com quem passa a viver junto, em um relacionamento com muita felicidade.
> 
> Mas mesmo assim, a pequena sempre espera seu reencontro com Arlequim durante os carnavais.
> 
> Eu estou escrevendo os capítulos ouvindo as músicas''Máscara Negra'' e ''Retalhos de Cetim''. Além de serem lindas, traduzem muito a alma desta fanfic. Espero que gostem!

Rio de Janeiro, 2 de Fevereiro de 2016.

**_Tanto riso,_ _oh, quanta alegria!_**

**_Mais de mil palhaços no salão_ **

**_Arlequim está chorando_ **

**_Pelo amor da Colombina_ **

**_No meio da multidão_ **

As cores e os sons se espalhavam pela rua e tomavam conta do ambiente.  Tudo se misturava com o intenso calor e dava uma sensação de amnésia temporária em quem por lá estivesse. Isto porque era impossível se lembrar de qualquer tristeza, qualquer romance mal resolvido, qualquer perda trágica enquanto a música atacava as pessoas como presas e fazia seus corpos movimentarem-se; dando uma confiança (ou talvez falso de senso para o ridículo) que transformava o mais tímido rapaz em um dançarino profissional.  Estavam em festa desde manhãzinha e mesmo que já passasse do meio-dia a animação não dava lugar para o cansaço.

As máscaras e as fantasias davam a impressão de que naquele dia você poderia deixar a sua vida de lado e tomar uma outra identidade. Este era o melhor do carnaval. De repente Grantaire não era mais o atendente de supermercado com sérios problemas com álcool e com a família. E que corria sério risco de ser demitido por ter ido trabalhar de ressaca duas vezes naquele mês.

Estava vestido de Arlequim. Símbolo da comédia commedia dell'arte e do carnaval, sua roupa consistia em um enorme macacão colorido feito de vários remendos em losangos e um chapéu igualmente colorido e remendado de quatro pontas. O rosto pintado de branco era escondido em cima, seus olhos eram cobertos pela clássica máscara negra do personagem. E Grantaire não estava vestido apenas por fora, mas na alma também. Todas as características que tinha em comum com o personagem se acentuaram ainda mais no momento que colocara a máscara: a safadeza, a esperteza, a preguiça, a zombaria.

Mas a fantasia nem sempre supera a realidade, e uma hora a exaustão começa a aparecer. Grantaire já estava pensando em ir embora. Foi quando viu o Pierrot.

Você deve imaginar que todos os anos centenas de pessoas se vestem de Pierrot para as festas de carnaval. Então Grantaire provavelmente havia visto _um_ Pierrot e não _o_ Pierrot. Entretanto, nem mesmo se estivesse bêbado (o que, na verdade, já estava começando a ficar) seus olhos o enganariam. Era ele!

No carnaval de 2015 havia se encontrado com este mesmo Pierrot. O reconhecia por causa de uma peculiaridade em sua fantasia. Embora vestisse as clássicas roupas branca e preta do Pierrot e uma boina branca, no rosto, cobrindo seus olhos estava uma colorida máscara de Colombina. Era um completo contraste.

No ano em questão haviam se conhecido por olhares no meio da festinha da rua e, sem trocarem nenhuma palavra antes, se beijaram. Grantaire se lembrava de seu toque, de seus lábios quentes e macios. Da maneira como ele o agarrou e a forma como suas pernas se roçaram. Quando se afastaram, Grantaire começou a fazer perguntas e mais perguntas. Sabia que este era um erro. Ninguém vai para o carnaval em busca de relacionamento sério. Depois de ficar com alguém, o mais correto a se fazer é ir para o próximo. Mas Grantaire não pôde evitar de puxar conversa com o rapaz.

Tirou a máscara negra que escondia seu próprio rosto e sorriu para o Pierrot, levando a mão para o rosto dele. Queria que tirasse a máscara também.

– Você me permite?

Mas ele não o fez. Afastou-se antes que o Arlequim tocasse em sua máscara colorida e, através de mímica e sem nunca sair do personagem, explicou que não podia usar a voz. Sorriu. Grantaire sorriu de volta. Achou aquilo divertido.

O rapaz foi embora trocando olhares e sorrisos com Grantaire até finalmente desaparecer no meio da multidão.

**_Foi bom te ver outra vez_ **

**_Tá fazendo um ano_ **

**_Foi no carnaval que passou_ **

**_Eu sou aquele Pierrot_ **

**_Que te abraçou e te beijou, meu amor_ **

Voltando para o presente, a memória vívida do beijo fez com que Grantaire se aproximasse do Pierrot, com expectativa de que fosse o mesmo.

– Achei que não fosse te ver esse ano.

O Pierrot sorriu e se curvou. Fez uma mesura para Grantaire, que fez o mesmo em resposta. A ação fez com que a boina que o rapaz tinha na cabeça caísse, revelando cachos loiros. Eram dourados como o sol.

Grantaire sentiu todo corpo arrepiar-se quando o loiro segurou sua mão. A certeza de que era o mesmo rapaz o deixou deslumbrado, parecia ser como nos filmes que assistia na sessão da tarde. Foi como voltar no tempo. A mesma emoção que tivera ao beijá-lo pela primeira vez veio a tona e invadiu todo o seu ser. Era como estar em chamas, tomado pelo desejo intenso de ser tocado por ele novamente. Beijado novamente. Queria ainda mais que isso. Queria acabar com o mistério e ver o rosto daquele homem que tanto o afetava simplesmente por segurar sua mão. Que tipo de demônio era aquele?

**_Na mesma máscara negra_ **

**_Que esconde o teu rosto_ **

**_Eu quero matar a saudade_ **

**_Vou beijar-te agora_ **

**_Não me leve a mal_ **

**_Hoje é carnaval_ **

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta ou tomar alguma ação, foi conduzido para um beijo inesperado que causou o impossível em Grantaire. Grantaire – o homem de língua afiada que nunca ficava calado – simplesmente ficou sem palavras. 

E o Pierrot novamente foi embora. Tão rápido quanto chegou.

**Author's Note:**

> Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo logo :)


End file.
